mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution (Map Game)
Home - Wars - Diplomacy - Nations - Archive 1789. Something happened. Something great. In Paris, France the revolution won and a chain of events started which led to great wars in Europe and around the world, the rise and fall of the French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte and the rebirth of the continent. But what else could have happened? Let's find out! Rules #One turn per day. #*One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1789 AD. #*The Game ends when either the revolution or the coalition wins a total victory. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every ten turns. #Be plausible. #Mods: #*Mods may use the algorithm. #*Mods may declare a post implausible. #*If you want to be a mod, write on my page. #War system:'' ''see here . #Point system #*We use a simple point system to keep the game more plausible. #*Every major nation has Financial, Agricultural, Naval and Military points (on a scale from I to V). #*These points change according to what you do. The head mod has the right to change a player nation's points. #*The points are listed on the Nations page. #We accept new players every-time. #I'm the only map maker. Technical stuff News *''I shall post any news and announcements here. ''- SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Algorithm is finished! - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:51, December 13, 2014 (UTC) *IT HAS STARTED! I posted the first turn one day early because I won't be around today. The second turn starts on 21 December! SuperGalaxys (talk) 08:27, December 20, 2014 (UTC) *The algorithm has been changed! Starting with 1792, "Supply" means agricultural points. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Mods *Head mod and map maker: SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Mod #1: Leldy22 * Mod #2: Tech Questions Shall you have any questions, please ask them here: *Your question comes here. Nations The nations listed here are the major powers of the time. If you'd like to play any other nations apart from them, feel free to add them to the list. However, as the game focuses mostly on European events, I'd recommend choosing countries from there. *France Tech (talk) 06:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Great Britain - CaptainCain (talk) 13:15, December 26, 2014 (UTC) *Spain - Revolution 9 *Portugal - Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! *Denmark-Shikata ga nai! 14:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden- *Russia - Bandon23 (talk) 16:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) *Prussia Spartian300 *Poland - *Grand Duchy of Lithuania - Mr. Darius (talk) 11:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC) *Austria - SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) *Ottoman Empire: firesofdoom *Papal State *Naples *United States - Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *China - IrishPatriot (talk) 14:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) *Japan With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:03, December 23, 2014 (UTC) *Korea- Leldy22 Game 1789 Mod events *Due to his coutry running towards bankruptcy, Louis XVI of France assembles the French parliament to make it vote for new taxes. However, revolution breaks out,,, *George Washington is elected as the first president of the United States. *Austria and Russia are engaging in a war with the Ottoman Empire. *Russo-Swedish war is going on too. *In Brabant a revolution breaks out too. Player events *'Austria: '''Austrian and Holy Roman ruler Joseph II declares that all peasant labour obligations shall be turned into cash. The emperor starts planning a military reform too. Meanwhile war is continued with Turkey. Field marshal Laudon is ordered to capture Northern Serbia then advance in the valley of river Danube towards the Black Sea. We ask Russia to attack Moldavia and Wallachia. When the French revolution breaks out Austria tries to stay neutral. The Belgian revolution is fought by local military forces. *'The Commonwealth:' After the first partition of The Commonwealth, elite of both, Poland and Lithuania, lost faith in the king. With the news of French revolution coming in, lithuanian boyars and higher nobility assemble their infamous personal armies. Poles also assemble their legions. Pro-republican "riots" rage across the country and in the following months king accepts to peacefuly leave his throne, opening the prospect of The Commonwealth becoming republic. Nobles of Lithuania and Poland discuss about the roles of each country in reformed Sejm and as it was expected, polish nobility wants at least 2/3 of Sejm and right to rule over lithuanian lands, abolishing separate Sejms and armies. Lithuanian high nobility, most notably Radvilai, Chartoriski and Pacai families veto against the proposed republic and vote for dissolution of the Commonwealth. Poles are, of course, highly opposed, as they don't want to loose their positions in Lithuania and Ruthenia. Once again civil war breaks out. Most Ruthenian nobles, that are really unhappy about polonisation of their lands agree to join forces with Grand Duchy of Lithuania. With poles being distracted by heavy guerilla in Ruthenia, Lithuania manages to do some pushes into polish territory but Warsaw is still not in the reach. Lithuanian hetman assembles more armies and hopes to end the war next year, by taking Warsaw or at least liberating Ukrainian lands. *'China:' mobilizes its army, and plans on invading Korea. * '''France: '''The revolution succeeds, and the French Republic is established. We invade Avignon. Napoleon Bonaparte begins making a career in the military, and he is seen as very promising. '''We SECRETLY begin supporting the Flemish rebels' * Spain: '''Due to a rainy season, local farmers score much recent success in growing basic crops. We continue expansion in the new world. We send a newly built fleet to South America to discover new lands and trade with tribes of the area. We settle an early colony in North America. * '''Prussia '''invades Poland. We request that Austria aid us in the struggle, promising them much land. We will grant aid to the French monarchy if they need it. 1790 Mod events * Flemish rebels start guerilla warfare in Habsburg Netherlands. * The French king flees to Vienna and encourages the Austrian leaders to attack republican France. * Native Americans capture and kill thousands of the settlers building up the new Spanish North American settlements. * Having half of its army lost, the Ottoman Empire offers peace to Russia and Austria. * Denmark launches an attack against the Swedish capital. Player events * '''Austria: '''Joseph II dies but his son, Leopold II manages to protect his reforms, so centralisation of the empire continues. However, Hungarian nobility is sthrenghtened in their rights. We support the seccession of Lithuania. We accept the peace offer of the Ottomans and attack Ruthenia with an army of 70,000. We continue fighting the Flemish rebels. ** Ruthenia that is in Commonwealth? It is still polish territory. ** Yes it is. SuperGalaxys (talk) 11:34, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ** '''French Dip: France requests an alliance with Austria. * Spain: '''In Europe, our nation is doing fine with new economics and farming. In thee Madrid area, the Royal Observatory is built. In South America we get along very well with the natives. In North America, after the mass murders of our people we show no mercy to the Native Americans and we begin genocide. We kill as many as needed in order to take land. We expand incredibly because we destroy these tribes. '''We ask that the United States not intervene. * Korea: We continue modernization and request alliances with Denmark and Prussia. **By this time nations of the Far East weren't in direct diplomatical contact with western powers.SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:12, December 21, 2014 (UTC) **i know that this happened two turns ago but im just making a couple of comments. first at this point the current korean government would not seek to westernize or reform it was happy under its present government, and second korea cnt ally with anyone at the moment without angering china, it was an isolationist government that was a vassal of the qing. With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:47, December 23, 2014 (UTC) * Prussia 'continues to fight Poland, and an army of 50,000 is sent to take Lodz. Military build up and updating beings. We begin trading with the other German states. With the capture of Lodz, we launch an attack upon Warsaw. ** '''French Dip: '''We condemn Prussian aggression *'Denmark, having seized the Kattegat, presses its offensive against Sweden by invading Vasterbotten and Lapland from Norway in conjunction with a Russian force, while blockading Stockholm, the Swedish navy having already been destroyed by the Russians. The navy is built up, and Denmark expands its mercantile operations in the Caribbean and South Atlantic. Danish ministers begin looking for ways to acquire a colony in the area. Danish fishermen secretly begin trying to undercut the Dutch fishing markets, by privateering against the vulnerable Dutch fishing fleet, while secretly supporting Flemish rebels. A peace offer is sent to Sweden, proposing that it cede Gotland and Norbotten to Denmark, along with its fleet, in return for peace. Mod Response Please. **'Swedish D: '''Sweden refuses, because your conquests are not big and the tide can be easily turned. ** '''Prussia '''supports Denmark, and will help out once we finish off Poland. * '''France: '''By now political stability has returned to France. Napoleon continues being part of the military, but not in a major position. The French eye has fallen on Switzerland, and we launch an invasion, starting with the major Battle of Geneva, which is convincingly won by the French army. The cantons of Vaud and Geneva are taken over, and the goal is take Bern next year. * ** Wait a few years with Napoleon. He only became general in 1795 OTL, so he can only be introduced as a military leader by then. I know that in ATL it might have happened differently, but it would be just unfair to have him so early on. SuperGalaxys (talk) 11:34, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ** I will wait, but not until 1795. I'll do it in 1793 probably, if that's okay. ** '''Prussian Dip: '''We condemn French aggression. *'The Commonwealth:' With Ruthenian resistance and Lithuania pushing in, Polish army isn't able to hold everything in place. Decisive battle took place just outside Lublin, where 221 years the Commonwealth was created. After Lithuanian victory the road to Warsaw is open and Poland decides to negotiate peace. Grand Duchy of Lithuania gets Ruthenia and, to secure positions of both countries, economical cooperation will be very close for upcoming 20-30 years, non agression agreement is signed for 30 years with a prospect to make alliance in upcoming years. All this is organised to prevent foreign powers using dissolution of union as a way to gain power in the region. *'Grand Duchy of Lithuania:' After years of incompetent rulers and influence from Poland, the country is free and able to do something on it's own. Since nobility is a bedrock of our economy we encourage them to look upon English and French modernisation and industrialisation. Tax cuts are promised for those who take part in this process. The new seimas (senate) is mostly composed of young nationalists that are willing to make sharp turns for the sake of GDoL. They decide that first of all, lithuanian nations needs to get rid of foreign influences and so following laws are incorporated into the fourth lithuanian statute (constitution basically): ''Any man that is willing to take part in Seimas elections as a candidate, or work in lithuanian administrative apparatus has to speak lithuanian. All the discussions in Seimas, verbal or not, have to be in lithuanian. Any member of Seimas can and must be brought to justice if it is proven he has commited crimes. Some laws seek to put harsh conditions on alcohol. Any alcoholic beverages except beer, wine and mead are prohibited, as are the breweries. Any import of alcoholic beverages, other than wine is outlawed. Drinking in public is now punishable, with the exception of major holidays. Period of the next 5 years is set as a time for Seimas to make and "test" all the harsh reforms, another 5 years after that will go to adaptation of these laws. 1791 Mod events *The Polish country falls into anarchy as Lithuania secedes and their own government cannot keep the country together. Prussian and Austrian forces easily take over the Polish lands. *Sweden launches a massive counter-attack targeting Oslo. They set up a regular army of 30,000 men (mostly peasants with guns) and unite them with the already standing 20,000. *The Danish privateers are fought by the Dutch warfleet. *A royalist rebellion breaks out in Provence. They quickly set up an army of 45,000 and call home the king who still resides in Vienna. *Great Britain offers an alliance to Prussia and Austria. They would call themselves "The Coalition" and their goal would be to stop the French agression and destroy the revolution. Player events *'Austria: '''Centralisation of the empire continues. A new road system is planned to be built across the Empire to connect the outskirts with the central Austrian area. We accept the alliance offer of Great Britain and we encourage Prussia to do so. We offer peace to Lithuania: we claim the Ruthenian lands we have taken. We currently have 35,000 troops in Austrian Netherlands, 60,000 in Ruthenia and 90,000 scattered across the vast Habsburg Monarchy. 50,000 of them are now mobilised and are sent to Belgium. They successfully finish off the Revolution of Brabant. Thousands of rebels are executed. After that the Reichstag (parliament of the Holy Roman Empire) is assembled and we declare France the enemy of the Holy Roman Empire. An imperial army of 30,000 is set up and it is sent against North Venice together with 20,000 Austrians to set up a defense line against the French at the borders of Switzerland. The westernmost part of the HRE is militarized and are now under joint control of the princes and the emperor. *'Denmark''' repays afflicted Dutch fishermen, while apologizing and saying the attacks were a mistake, with the privateers mistaking the Dutch for Swedes. Meanwhile, Denmark calls up the militia in Norway, and militia columns launch guerrilla attacks on the advancing Swedes. The militias combine with regular troops sent from Denmark and German mercenaries to form an army of about 30,000. The Danish army in Lapland also advances south to take the Swedish force in the rear, giving the two sides roughly equal numbers. With the Baltic under Russo-Danish control, Denmark begins preparing for a massive joint attack on Stockholm next year, stockpiling transports and mustering its entire navy. **'French Dip: We request an alliance with Denmark.' **'Denmark' accepts. * France: '''We win the Battle of Chur, practically defeating Switzerland. We immediately end the occupation, and establish the Helvetian Republic, a vassal of us. The Royalist rebellion is crushed by our forces, but it is considered an irrelevant victory, as the formed alliance against us is far more important. '''We attempt to reason with Austria, requesting them to leave the French Republic alone, as it is the will of the French people. We request alliances with Spain, Naples, Lithuania and the Netherlands. '''We currently have 30.000 troops in Normandy, 45.000 in Switzerland, 5.000 in Paris, 60.000 in Picardie and 60.000 in the rest of the country. Those 60.000 are divided, with 20.000 going to Normandy, 10.000 to Switzerland and 20.000 to Picardie, and 10.000 sent to aid Lithuanian against Prussia. '''It appears that hypocrisy is popular in the German states, as both Austria and Prussia are infested wiht it. We support the Polish to revolt against their German oppressors, as they deserve their own nation. ** Helvetian Republic: '''In our first year under French rule, the damage is being cleaned up. The Swiss people are content with the French rule, something which seemed surprising at first. '''The Swiss people are fully loyal to the French Republic ** Grand Duchy of Lithuania: We are happy to accept french alliance offer and hope for close cooperation. * Spain: 'We continue to fight the Natives of North America for land, and we expand our colonies from California into the North American mainland of the west. In Europe, we build up a huge force of military armies led under our general's command. And extremely large naval ships to add to the Spanish war machine. A Spanish explorer convinces Carlos IV to give him a ship, crew, and funding for an African Expedition. Preparations for this exploration are made.'We ask the United States for a 10 year peace treaty. If you agree, we will become allies and the Spanish Empire will help with any military situations. *'Grand Duchy of Lithuania:' Industrialisation continues. Seimas is still working on the new statute. Serfdom is abolished and new laws are made to fit in with the capitalistic economy. More people move in to cities. Since Poland, our "should-have-been" partner is practicaly destroyed, we drasticaly increase spendings on the army. We annex remaining polish lands and promise poles autonomy and cultural independence. No peace will be established with Austria since they are violating the borders of our country for the second time. Regular professional army is expanded. Units of dragoons, cossack light cavalry and lithuanian light cavalry are reestablished. Academies invite european professionals to teach lithuanian officers how to use and command artilery, so these units could be operative without any foreign mercenaries. Private armies of nobility are disbanded and the units are incorporated into regular army, but nobles get compensations. Mercenary armies are planed to make up at least 10 percents of the army if needed. * Prussia '''begins planning for war with France. We send 20,000 troops to help Austria in case on their border with Switzerland, and propose that Austria and Prussia jointly invade to free the Swiss.We begin influencing Westphalia, and other German states. We support Denmark against Sweden. Our lands taken from Poland are annexed, and begin building up our military in that region. We send 50,000 men to take Riga, and the surrounding area. # Do you even geography, brah? # What's with all the random landgrabing? No reasons, no provocation, just war, why? # Not even war, but just plain bu***hit I should say. Can I simply say "I send 50 men to take Moscow" and get away with it? Mr. Darius * '''This is indeed bullshit. He is right. But, he will get his war. * Kay, good luck. 'Mr. Darius 1792 Mod events *Venice offers an alliance to France. *The War of the Colaition is started. Britain sends an ultimatum to Denmark, stating that they either break their alliance with France or face war (as they are also allied with Prussia, a coalition member). The kingdom also invades Corsica. *The Ottoman Empire attacks Montenegro. *Sweden offers peace. They would cede the shore of Kattegat to Denmark and parts of Finland to Russia. Russia accepts. *North Italian states, fearing French expansion, join the Coalition. Player events * '''France: '''We call upon Denmark, Spain, Netherlands, Lithuania and our new ally Venice to aid us against the unjust invasion by the tyrannic coalition. We successfully defend ourselves on all land battles, although we lose the naval battle against Britain. ** OK, note the changes in the system. Determining who had better supply lines seemed to be too subjective, so from now on, it means agricultural power points. *'Denmark tries to negotiate a treaty with Sweden. It rejects the proposed terms as far too lenient to Sweden, given the vast areas of Norbotten, Lapland and Scania that are still held by Denmark. It offers Sweden peace if Sweden returns its conquests from the Northern Wars and cede, in addition to the shore of the Kattegat, Scania, and the island of Gotland, as well as signing a ten-year non-aggression pact. Given how much land Denmark holds, these are still extremely lenient terms. (Mod Response Please) ** Sweden: '''We accept this offer, as we see it as a generous offer. *With Sweden having made peace, Denmark breaks its alliance with Prussia and closes the Oresund to Coalition members, drawing a massive boom between Helsingborg and Kronborg, cutting Britain off from its vital supplies of cordage and naval materiel. Its fleet takes refuge in fortified ports and avoids all combat with the superior British fleet. Meanwhile, Denmark deploys 25,000 men in a surprise attack on Hanover, while another 10,000 besiege the Imperial City of Hamburg and occupy the tiny Langraviate of East Frisia. The remainder of its troops remain on the defensive in Holstein and Zealand. ** '''French Dip(SECRET): '''We request that Denmark finishes the war as fast as possible, as we will need their help. * '''Japan: '''Under Matsudairia Sadanobu and Shogun Tokugawa Ienari, the Edo Shogunate continues to reverse many of the liberal policies of the former shogun and strictly enforces the closed door policy. The requests by Adam Laxman to open trade up with the rest are respectfully declined and the finnish trader is expelled from Japan. The outcast domains mainly Tosu, Satsuma, and Chosu discontented with Tookugawa, rule continue to obey the shogunate for the time being due to their weaker position, however the possiblity to trade with the west peaks the interest of satsuma and tosu who have profitable lands under their control. With an increase in western interest in trade with japan, the satsuma domain forces it vassals in the ryukyu islands to allow a greater amount of westerners. ** '''French Dip: '''We send traders to Japan. ** '''Shogunate Response: '''the shogunate refuses to allow the traders access to Japanese ports and respectfully turns them away. ** '''Satsuma Response (secret): '''the Satusmma domain welcomes the french traders to secretly trade with them through nagasaki if they use dutch flags in an attempt to increase the wealth of the province. ** '''French Dip(secret): Accepted * Prussia 'declares war upon Denmark, and sends 20,000 men to invade, with the aim of knocking them out as fast as possible to help Britain. War is also declared on France. We request an alliance with Russia, and begin a massive program to bring our military up to speed on modern warfare. We call upon all the German states to join us in defeating France. We suggest a meeting be organized to find a better way to beat France. ** Russian Dip: We rejected the alliance. Due to an argument. ** You can't send 50.000 men everywhere. Like srsly. ** i have to agree spartian the prussians had a standing army of about 150,000 at this point and they were nearly bankrupt due to frederick william II's stupid spending. With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:53, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ** There is too much wrong in this post ** Sorry guys. I will fix this stuff now. I had no idea about what was wrong with Prussia. *'Denmark calls upon the German states and the Imperial cities to uphold their independence against the imperialistic ambitions of Prussia by joining the Franco-Danish side. * Bavaria: '''We join the Franco-Danish side * '''Saxony: '''We join the Franco-Danish side * '''Baden: '''We join the Franco-Danish side * '''Wurttemburg: '''We join the Franco-Danish side * '''The other HRE states: '''We join the coalition. ** y would they do dis? Baden and Württenberg are under direct imperial control, so I accept them rebelling and Saxony too, because they are afraid of Prussia, but for Bavaria it's just a stupid decision. ** OK, no problem here, sorry. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:31, December 24, 2014 (UTC) * Prussia demands to know why this has happened? * '''Russia: '''We built bunkers, outposts and military. The war between Prussia and Denmark were declared, as Prussia requested our alliance. We reject due to an argument, so we decide not to join them as allies in war. Meanwhile, we support France for luck. As we're looking to send traders to Japan which it will be good for the defence of Japan. ** '''Prussia '''would like to offer Russia parts of Lithuania if they help fight against France and her allies. We are even willing to let you all of it, except for Gulf of Riga. * '''Spain: We decide to accept the alliance with France. We declare war on the coalition. Our main focus is to defeat Prussia. We will aid France in any needed military. In North America, we continue to bombard, loot, and enslave the tribes around us. Because of the new war, the Africa expedition is halted for at least a year. Citizens call for a naval museum to be built. Economy improves greatly bringing citizen moral at an all time high. * Austria: We fight France on all fronts. We continue our war in Lithuania. However, we need to take big loans to pay for our massive armies. We offer peace to Venice as this war is benefitical to none of us. 1793 Mod events * The Prussian citizens are beginning to get fed up with their government, hurting the Prussian political stability * The HRE is weakened by the internal tensions. * The French Alliance is winning the war currently. * Internal tensions rise in the Austrian Empire due to the Hungarian nobles wanting more rights in exchange for their future help in the wars. * Eastern European agriculture is developing as it needs to supply war. Player events *'Prussia: '''Hoping to keep our stability, the King agrees to make some cuts on his spending. We begin trying to encourage Prussian patriotism, stating that all good Prussians must defend their homeland against France and her allies. We launch a counter attack against Lithuania with the 50,000 already there, and send an army of about 30,000 to defeat Saxony. We are willing to negotiate with Russia in the hopes that they will join the coalition. Hoping to turn the tide, we begin working on finding a way to build our economy, and ask for an alliance with Sweden. We suggest that a new strategy is needed to beat France. We ask Portugal to join the war. '''Having fought bravely against so many enemies, and faired better then our allies, Prussia annonces that it will be pulling out of the war, and leaves the Coalition. We request to make a peace treaty with France and her allies. Unfortunately, the King rejects the peace, as he feels that Lithuania does not deserve the land the treaty would give them. We are still in the war. ' ** You cantt do that since they are already attacking you. ** I just fought them to a stalemate! That is not very fair!!!! ** You did this year. And it wouldntt even be a counter. You can attack next year. ~Tech ** Swedish Dip(MOD): We decline, our country is still recovering from our previous war. But we'd like to ** France: As Russia is already supporting us, we ask them to join the war, promising them all of Prussia if they join us. *** Prussia points out this is pretty unrealistic. *** Yeah, that's just not how it works. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:31, December 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Denmark' divides its troops into three armies of roughly 15,000 men each. One marches east to join the Saxons against Prussia, while two turn south to eliminate several more hostile German states. One invades the Bishopric of Munster, which it overruns, before taking Osnabruck and invading Lippe. The other invades Brunswick-Luneburg, attacking the capital. Denmark reforms its captured territory from last year into the Free Duchy of Holstein, in personal union with Denmark. Pro-Danish nobles are given the territory of the anti-Danish ones, who are imprisoned or executed. Denmark sets up a burgher's council to rule the Duchy, and raises several thousand troops from it. Taxation is slashed by 1/2 and all ecclesiastical territory is divided among the peasants, turning them pro-Danish.The Danish navy is divided into Atlantic and Baltic squadrons, based out of Copenhagen and Bremen. the Baltic squadron joins the Lithuanian navy to raid the Prussian coast, fighting its fledgling fleet. East Frisia is offered to the Dutch Republic if it will join the war. (Mod Response Please). Following their acceptance, part of the Atlantic squadron, seven ships of the line, slips out of Bremen and, joining a Dutch squadron, sails south to break the British blockade of Le Havre. **'Dutch Dip: '''Accepted *'Japan: In Japan a series of natural disasters occur which greatly destabalize the local economies of some of the daimyos. In Kyushu the top of Mt. Unzen collapses, and Shimabara suffers from an earthquake which destroys much of the area. Mt Biwas-no-kubi erupts in honshu and Mt Miyama erupts in Osaka (all otl events). Shogun Ienari largely ignores these incidents as he is occupied with his lavish lifestyle and sends little aid to Osaka or Satsuma. Shimazu Narinobu is greatly angered by the lack of good will from the Shogun and becomes anti-tokugawa (shimazu was already anti tokugawa and anti shogunate since the earlly 1600s.you may look it up if you dont believe me). Satsuma increases trade with the french and dutch merchants through the ryukyu islands and through Nagasaki. The Narinobu becomes interested in the flintlock muzzleloads used by the french and he asks the french to sell him afew for hunting.As the shogun continues to refuse western traders and chinese and smuggling increases with Satsuma. Inflation is starting to grow due to growing internal issues. *'France: '''As last year was successfully defensive, this year we launch several offenses. The first is in the Austrian Netherlands, where the goal is to take the French speaking Wallonia. This is expected to not be very difficult, as the Walloons are practically French and thus more willing to be with us. That battle is won and Wallonia is fully taken by France. The second is in Northern Italy, the Battle of Turin, with the goal of taking Turin. We succeed in that battle, and Turin is taken, in addition to decimating the Italians. Sardinia-Piedmont is kicked back to Sardinia, while Piedmont is taken. The soldiers in the Helvetian Republic remain in the Helvetian Republic, with plans for next year. The Savoy Republic, a vassal, is established in the former Sardinian territories. * '''Helvetian Republic(French vassal): '''With the successful repelling of the Austrian attack last year, this year we remain defensive. Propoganda is spread throughout the Republic. * '''Savoy Republic(French vassal); '''All focus is on making the people content with the French rule, this includes spreading propoganda. *'Russia: 'We continue to build more bunkers, outposts and military. Economy as also. After a argument with Prussia asking Russia to be their allies, we could be even in danger. While we join the war with France, we're sending the traders in Japan for their defence. We ask France to see if there has been a war to help them win. ** '''French Dip: '''We suggest attacking Austria from the East. ** '''Russia '''accepts. **Bandon, you do know you have been played by Tech? **I think yes, well it all starts out when I picked Russia, like otherwise, it's easy to play with someone. **Excuse me? Why did I play him? *'Grand Duchy of Lithuania: After short chaos and war with Prussia, Seimas stops panicking and army is concentraded in the south. Mobilisation is announced and Hetman orders to hire foreign mercenaries. First fully lithuanian artillery battalions are established and winged husar units are reformed under the control of polish hetman. Industrialisation continues. Vilnius grows very fast and new problems arise. Spendings on education are increased because country need more doctors, engineers, scientists and such. To speed up modernisation, government invests and gives out loans instead of just making one time money "injection", this is supposed to act as catalyst for expansion of small agricultural enterprises. New law prohibiting alcohol is very unpopular, and so government decides to change it so breweries simply pay higher taxes for selling their product localy but pay smaller than normal tax when exporting their product. Port of Riga also gets big investments so lithuanians could start building more ships and increasing trade, strongly increasing economical ties with french, dutch and danes. We inform our allies that armies of Grand Duchy are ready for the offence. About 750 flags form 150 battalions, so the force is split up to three armies with 50 battalions or 25,000 men each. *'Lithuanian Secret Diplomacy:' After putting diplomatic pressure on Prussia, with the help of France, Hetman council decides to secretly spark polish resistance movement, not only in the antebellum Poland, but also in the territories that Prussia took as a result of first partition of The Commonwealth. ** Spain: '''We move a large offensive force through France and attack Austria everywhere possible. We use brute force in speed and moral. We tell France that we should start a march to the Austrian capital Vienna as soon as possible. We will help with this. The Africa expedition is finally ready and we begin the voyage across the Atlantic heading south. In North America, We find major gold amounts in tribes that we recently defeat. The gold is made into bars and sent to the government causing a wealth gain. Farming continues to run smoothly even in the harshest conditions. We continue to create massive fleets and expand military. ** '''French Dip: '''We ask Spain to contribute in our push towards Austria. ** '''Spanish Dip: '''We will help in the push towards Austria. * '''Austria: '''We continue the war with France. We plan to unify our armies and launch a big offensive against the rebelling German states. We build up defence lines in the Carpathian Mountains and in the Alpine borders. Big cities near the borders, like Salzburg are fortified. We give more autonomy to Hungary, in exchange they set up an army. '''Clearing this mess up What tha hell, people?! I don't look for a day and the whole game is screwed up. A few things to note: #As I am the head mod, I'M THE ONE WHO STARTS NEW TURNS. Each turn is approximately 24 hours long, and as the previous turn was started yesterday by 3 pm CET, today's was due to start that time today. If any of the above were to change for some reason, I'd make sure to let you all know. #We mark things that are added by mods or not part of the game by underlining them. #Please keep the game good looking and please, my dear mod, don't start to take over. #Don't be rude with each other. As for the mods, try to be objective and unbiased. Thank you in advance. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Also, LUCK is now taken out from the algorithm, because it was just unfair and hardly monitorable. SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Ahem, Players of Revolution. I noticed that, weather it be by accident or on purpose, my categorization of the pages for this game have been undone. Please refrain from doing this in the future. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! ''' New turn? Sorry, christmas and family stuff was going on. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:25, December 25, 2014 (UTC) 1794 Mod events *War of the coalition rages on. The French side is now winning. *A rebellion breaks out in Columbia agains the Spanish rule. *In Spain rapid inflation starts due to the gold and the immense spending. *Famine in Wallonia and Germany. *A Polish rebellion breaks out against the Prussians and the Austrians. It's just a small rebellion with a mostly unorganised army. Polish forces in Austrian Galicia join the Russians. Player events' '''Austria: '''The repeated defeats shock the leadership. The ruler (Leopold II) dies and his successor, Franzis II tries to clear the mess up after him. He doesn't hope to defeat France anymore, but tries to make the best out of this very unpleasant situation. A pact is signed with the Hungarian nobility: they shall build up an army of 20,000 immediately. In exchange, they are strenghtened in their rights to their own parliament, own right system and own domestic politics. Six armies are made. The 1st Army is assembled from the defeated troops on the Galician front and the Hungarian auxiliaries. It is 40,000 strong. They are designated to slowly pull back to the Carpathian mountains where they can easily defend their lines against the enemy. The 2nd Army (5,000) is built up in Milan. The land around it is schorched and the city is fortified. We hope that the arriving French army would starve and would not be able to afford a siege. The 3rd Army is located in Tirol (25,000) with the aim to defend against the enemy coming from Venice or Switzerland. The 4th Army is set to advance further into Bavaria (50,000), while the 5th is to do the same from Central Germany (30,000) (this is the army of the German princes and the one that was defeated in Wallonia). The 6th Army is postitioned in Bohemia to defend if the Saxons would attack (10,000). However, it costs a lot of money, so we must take lots of loans and almost empty our coffers. *'Grand Duchy of Lithuania:' Seimas and nobility, after hearing the news of Prussian god-like diplomatic skills, organise feasts and celebrate upcoming expansion of our territory and future liberation of polish and ruthenian lands. Mobilisation is fully finished and 100 more flags are formed to join existing 500. 50 more flags are formed from mercenary sharpshooters and heavy knights. Total army size is now 65,000 men, that is 650 flags or 130 battalions on the field, but almost no reserves. 30 battalions are on the border with Austria to join Russians for further advances in Austria. 100 battalions are sent to attack Prussia. Plan with polish resistance was successful and we move in as fast as possible to prevent Prussians from fighting us and rebels one by one. Since Prussia has 50,000 men on our front, it is the only possible way to defeat them without having to bring all of our armies here. Still, we expect Denmark and maybe Saxonia to continue their offence. Industrialisation continues and it is predicted that most of our big enterprises will catch up with Western European standarts until the beginning of a new century. With some extra tax money coming from alcohol, we continue investing and giving loans to farmers. Most of the short term loans we gave last year are returned and Seimas agrees it is worth to continue this policy, but instead of direct control, first lithuanian bank is created. It draws a lot of attention and major capitalists see possibilities of private lithuanian banks in the near future. Spendings on education are increased because country need more doctors, engineers, scientists and such. As port of Riga is expanded, more and more traders come here, minor landowners are encouraged to sell their lands and instead become traders, since it is more profitable for them, and for Lithuania of course. Many young men that can not afford education themselves, are gathered and sent to Denmark, France, Netherlands and other countries to study the art of naval battle. **'Lithuanian Diplomacy:' After some polish rebels joined Russia, we have a following territorial exchange to offer: Russia gives us the region to the north of Austria and receives a bit bigger region that will be connected to russian mainland and also have a border with Austria. Offer is canceled since Austria proposed a better plan. *'Denmark': is deeply saddened by Prussia’s refusal of peace. Transports stockpiled two years earlier are used to transfer thousands of troops from both Denmark/Holstein and its allies to land in Pomerania behind Prussian lines. Denmark accepts peace, and turns its captured territories into a new "Duchy of Hamburg", outside of the HRE. Danish troops turn west to hold the line against Prussia. Impoverished Danish merchants shift over to privateering, attacking British ships in the north Atlantic, while the Danish navy remains on the defensive around the heavily fortified Oresund. **'Duchy of Hamburg''' is formed from Denmark's territorial gains, Holstein and Oldenburg, with its capital at Hamburg. A small army of around 8,000 is created to defend it. Hamburg is fortified, and receives tax breaks to make it profitable. *'Austrian Diplomacy: '''We offer peace! (See Diplomacy.) * '''France: As we accept the Peace of Vienna, the gained territories are annexed by France, and they form the regions of Belgium, Saarland and Rhineland.' Our troops are pulled out of Milan. The Savoy Republic and the Helvetian Republic remain as our vassals. The entire country celebrates the victory, and the French soldiers are seen as heroes. The French president Jean-Paul Forel invites the leaders of Denmark, Spain, Lithuania, Russia and the German states that helped us during the war to a feast in Paris. Now that the war is over, political stability also returns to France. We continue colonizing Guyana further, as French Guyana is now roughly the same size as present day French Guyana. French explorers reach Madagascar, and make an outpost on the island. * Helvetian Republic: '''We celebrate the victory over the Coalition. The Swiss people are content with the French rule. The Helvetian Republic now officially has it's own army, the Republican Guard. * '''Savoy Republic: '''We celebrate the vicotry over the Coalition. The Savoyard Army is established. * '''Prussia '''commits over 70,000 men to combat the Lithuania attack, and put down the Polish revolt. It is in the east, however, that the hammer blow will fall: 80,000 men mount an attack upon the Danes and Saxons, with the army dividing in half. The goal is to hopefully stop the Danes and Saxons, and gain at least one victory before pulling out of the war. Military development continues, along with economic development. Following our defeat against in the east, we agree to sign the peace of Vienna. ** Why would you sign it if it doesn't involve you or your interests? ** Because I have no real chose. ** You have chosen not to sign peace so you have to fight. Even if you sign Peace of Vienna, you have to fight, because it says nothing about Prussia (otherwise Lithuania wouldn't sign it.). ** It does. I have to give Lithuania land. ** Darius, he is rigjt. ** Where does it state something about Lithuanian-Prussian relations? I see the part about ending all the hostilities, but there is nothing that touches the subject of Prussia giving something to Lithuania. ** It wasn't written in the text but it was shown on the map. ** Ook. * '''Russia: '''After we won the Battle of Galicia. We heard polish rebels join Russia. As it becomes good news for us. Meanwhile, we continue to build more outposts, bunkers and military. We had Second Battle of Galicia, but we won the battle. * '''USA: We send more pioneers to colonize the Northwest Territory, and offer to buy the Louisiana territory from the Spanish for 17 million dollars. We admit the states of Ohio and West Virginia as states, which divides Virginia in two. We build up our military, and prepare for war against the British (we did rebel recently, anyway). We also ask the Vermont Republic to join the US as the state of Vermont Response needed. * Prussian Dip (SECRET) We point out to the USA that France may pose the greater threat then Britain, and advise the US to not seek war with Britain. I never announced it publicly (in the ATL), so you should have no idea. * French Dip: We ask USA for an alliance. * We Accept * Really Upvote, don't. You will lose. Badly. * Spar, thatss not true. He can win. And also, 1: France cantt pose a threat to USA at all, and 2: US would be more likely to help France than Britain * USA, France, Spain, Netherlands, Revolutionary War, British Empire. Figure it out Spar. * Post French Revolution France almost went to war with America. No really. There was a "half war" going on after some incident involving French Ambassadors who tried to get a MASSIVE bribe from the USA. And one more thing: ASK SPAIN FOR LOUISIANA, GODDAMN IT. France does not control it. At all. Look at the map. * Spar, yes there was a quasi war. But thatss OTL. And the US was actually quite sympathetic towards Rev France in the start. They backed off when France became really radical. But France didnt go full radical here. As for Louisiana, shouldve looked at the map. I dontt control Louisiana. * I'm not planning to go to war with him. I'm just preparing for one. * Japan: Shogunate rule falls under increasing criticism as the Tokugawa currency starts to falter and prices start to sore due to the growing blackmarket trade in the South and West of the country, and the overly lavish lifestyle of the shogunate court. Due to the relatively cheap exchange rate on gold in Japan, western smugglers begin trading silver for gold making a 150% profit and further destabalizing the Japanese economy. only Satsuma shows any real economic growth during the growing crisis. Due to the Shogun's inaction during the natural disasters of 1793, and the growing inflation many of the southern daimyos start looking towards the imperial court for a solution. Relations between th imperial court in Kyoto, and the Shogunate in Edo start to break down. Satsuma seeing an oppurtunity to gain political power openly supports an increase of imperial power in the day to day management Japan, and secretly begins amassing an arsenal. Satsuma begins looking to hire foriegners to serve as advisors to for theeir forces looking towards France, and begin purchasing and producing in mass muzzleloaded flintlocks, and aquiring western books of all kinds (otl something similr occured.) Satsuma Youths are sent abroad to China, Korea, and the Dutch, Spanish, and Portuguese colonies in east asia to learn more about the Western Barbarians. * Great Britain: '''The British have up to this point stayed out of the European affairs plaguing the continent. Parliament passes a bill to allow for the growing of our army building it's total strength at home to 125,000 men in uniform plus another 12,000 in the Territorial forces. We begin to construct several new ships for our navy. We continue to maintain a military presence along the Canadian-American border in a series of Forts. We raise 2 new regiments of men from the local populace in Canada. In our Indian and African territories we raise two regiments of African Rifles each, along with constructing a line of Forts. A young commander by the name of Arthur Wellesley arrives in India to take command of our colonial forces in our current war withe Maratha. (Is it occuring?, the Anglo-Maratha Wars?) '''We develop ask the USA for a Non-Aggression Pact and ask Austria, Denmark and Russia for an alliance. * French Dip: We ask for a 10 year Non aggression pact with Great Britain. * You are already allied to Austria, and you just were at war with Denmark. * Great Britain Dip: '''We accept the non-agression pact with France. '''In Turn we ask The USA and Prussia for an alliance. * USA Dip: Accepted * French Dip: 'We thank Great Britain *'Denmark requests a non-aggression pact and cessation of hostilities. 1795 Luck and admirals are taken out from naval algorithm! Mod events *Famine in Wallonia, North Italy, North Gemany, Bavaria, Poland and South Lithuania, as these are the regions most devastated by the wars and couldn't rebuild yet. *Civil war breaks out in Bavaria when republicans (who were put off when the Austrians invaded) rebel against the new royalist government. *Persia claims the Eastern Caucasian mountains (the blank spot between Persia and Russia). *The Ottoman Empire captures Montenegro. *Venice starts expanding her influence in the devastated north Italian states. Tensions start to rise between them and Naples. Player events *'Austria: '''As we are near bankrupcy, immediate action is required to save the economy. 50,000 soldiers are demobilised. We inflate the money. Budget cuts are made. We rely on the Hungarian agriculture to support the rest of the empire with food, and luckily that country was not damaged by the war. Industrial production is encouraged in the western parts of the empire. Meanwhile, we invite the leaders of Prussia and Great Britain to Vienna, to talk about setting up a defence alliance. We also try to centralise the now much smaller Holy Roman Empire. The Reichstag is held in Vienna. We propose to set up a customs union. We stay neutral in the Bavarian civil war. **'Great Britain Dip: We accept the invitation. *'''Great Britain: '''With the start of the new year we form more new regiments upping our home forces strength to 128,000 men in uniform. Under the command of a young commodore named Horatio Nelson a fishing fleet, guarded by a squadron of ships led by the HMS Africa (80 guns) go to fish the North Sea. In North America we continue to build up our colonial forces, making the total number of British troops in Canada 10,000 militia and about 2,500 regulars. In India Arthur Wellesley now commanding a force of 3,000 regulars, 1,400 East India Company Mercenaries and 12,000 Sepoys marches into Maratha territory. We send settlers to colonize the South-Eastern half of South Africa. King George III issues a mandate (passed by Parliament) calling for the creation of a 800 ship navy with construction completed on six new ships we begin construction on another six. In Ireland Protestand Missionaries begin the process of converting our Irish territory to Protestantism. In our Caribbean colonies, Sugar, Tobacco and Coffee drive the economy forward. In India merchants grow rich off the trade of rare and exquisite spices, tea and silks. A ship, the HMS Rogue arrives off the coast of Australia with a ship full of prisoners and Royal Marines. These men are sent ashore to found the newest addition to the British Empire, the Royal colony of St. Agatha. '''We offer an alliance to The United Provinces, USA and Russia. We offer to trade with the Spanish. *'USA Dip': We accept. *'Russian Dip:' We accept the alliance. *'Denmark' requests a non-aggression pact of ten years duration. *'Great Britain: '''We agree to the non-aggression pact and would like to invite the Danish to join our fishing expedition. *'Grand Duchy of Lithuania:' Seimas briefly celebrates the peace and goes back to work. In order to stop famine in Ruthenia, food exports are decreased by one third, newly established local authorities get more funds to speed up rebuilding of the region and buy food if needed. People are informed that the export cut will not have any influence on the budget, since the money we would get are nothing compared to decreased spendings on military, now that the war is over. Futhermore, it is in our biggest interest to rebuild Ruthenia as it has quite a lot of people, and increased tax collection will only make everything better. As promised, spendings on military are being decreased. 15,000 mercenary soldiers are released of their duty. 20.000 men from the regular army are also demobilised. This cuts more than half of our spendings on army. Hetman council and Seimas are considering changes in the army system, so it would be semi-professional instead of all-conscripted. Following the example of France, influential figures suggest electing a president. This idea becomes popular and Seimas announces that the elections will indeed happen in 1796, until then, new laws regarding the presidents office are to be created and approved. Industrialisation continues and now that there is no war, we can start truly investing. Port of Konigsberg undergoes massive expansion and improvements, as do ports of Riga and Klaipeda. To increase trade even further we make slight cuts on tariffs for an upcoming year. 3 small shipyards are under construction, one in each port, with Klaipeda also building one major shipyard. Even tho we have people studying sailorship and naval warfare, we have almost zero skilled shipwrights, and so foreigners are invited to teach lithuanian youth for big rewards. With all this, we are trying to create something we didn't have before - our own naval tradition. National Lithuanian bank continues it's work and reports minor profits. This encourages major capitalists and first private lithuanian bank is created, serving much wider range of people. Having wide range of biotic, both actual and reserve resources, we encourage people to advance to the industrial stage, since it is far more profitable than selling raw resources. Internal economy is thriving and so our trade capability increases day by day. Seeing as other major countries are gaining lands oversea, we start a campaign to gather all the equipment and colonists needed to do that ourselves. Many rich people agree to cheaply sell their private ships for transportation means in exchange for part of new lands that we will possibly colonize. However, navy will also embark on this journey to protect civil vessels. *'USA': We accept the alliances with Great Britain and France, but still build up our military if they betray it. We raise our offer for the Spanish Louisiana territory from 17 million dollars to 21 million dollars, hoping that they'll accept it. We demand Vermont to join us, and we are threating war at the moment. '''We also offer to buy New Brunswick and Nova Scotia from the British for 25 million dollars. '''We send down ships to Africa, and plan to set up a colony there next year. '''Also, can the mods fix the map to include the new states in the US?' **Of course, sorry. SuperGalaxys (talk) 18:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) **'Great Britain: '''We aren't currently interested in selling any of our Canadian territory at the moment. *'Russia:' We continue to improve our military and economy. Meanwhile, Britain offered us an alliance while we're still allied with France. We built more bunkers and outposts in our area. We accept the alliance with Great Britain. '''We ask France if it's still our ally.' **'Austrian Dip: '''We invite Russia to the Vienna Conference too. ** French Dip: Our alliance still stands. We ask you to join the Grand Alliance * '''France: '''In order to gain colonies in Africa, we launch an invasion of Morocco, starting with the Battle of Casablanca. Napoleon Bonaparte is also made general this year, and he is immediately set to work in Morocco. The battle goes our way and Casablanca is captured. For now, we establish the Temporary Casablanca Government. We suggest the Grand Alliance be made, with us, Denmark, Netherlands, Russia, Spain, Lithuania and Saxony(mod responses for Saxony and Netherlands) ** '''Lithuanian Diplomacy:' We agree to join the Grand Alliance. ** Danish Diplomacy: The King also agrees to join the Grand Alliance. ** Russian Dip: We agree to join the Grand Alliance. *'Denmark': suffers from famine and economic damage resulting from the war. The climate of most of the Danish territories makes it difficult to produce a food surplus to feed the starving population in Germany. Danish demand for tropical products like sugar and, especially, coffee climb. However, at present, the prices for these are prohibitively high due to the fact that these resources are controlled by foreign nations. In order to solve the food and product problems, the Danish government begins to look into acquiring a suitable colony. The Danish East India Company is formed to fund these ventures, and gains several hundred thousand riksdalers in investment in its first public offering. Later in the year, two fleets, flying the Neapolitan flag as a precaution, sail to Christiansborg, a Danish holding in Africa, where they resupply before moving east. Using as their motive punishing the enslavement of a Danish citizen some years earlier, they seize the Kingdom of Mayotte on Comoros. The fleet also occupies and fortifies the port of Mahajanga in northwest Madagascar. Meanwhile, the Prince-Bishop of Munster, put in place by the Danes last year, and old and childless, is persuaded to leave his Bishopric to the Danish king. **'Duchy of Hamburg' Famine worsens. The government distributes salt fish and bread to the starving, funding it with war plunder. The army expands as the starving rush to a secure job and food supply. Frisian is promoted as a language, and made a requirement for joining the army or government. * Prussia 'tries to find a way to solve the famine. We offer trade with the USA, mainly in food, and begin building a fleet of warships to protect our shipping. With a year of peace, we begin greatly improving the military, training cavalry, building cannons, and researching new kinds of rifles that are more advanced then what we have now. We accept Britain's alliance offer from last year. We feel concerned over France's colonial expansion, and begin attempting to establish our own colonial empire. '''Japan: '''The Japanese economy continues to collapse as inflation runs high and many peasants start leaving in droves the lands they live and work on due to increased taxation , and decreasing earnings from crops. The increasingly dire situation leads to the Shogunate issuing an edict which demands that all commoners are restricted to their areas of origins. Another edict is issued which is ment to cut off all trade with the west and china be it through force if necesary. It comes to light that Satsuma has been trading intensively with westerners, the shogunate sends and expedition of 5,000 men to bring Kyushu in line with Edo policy. Thinking that these laws will gain support the Shogunate vigoriously tries to enforce them, the opposite occurs however as many domains in the south refuse to enforce the shogun's orders and side with Satsuma who has been slowly building up its strength over the last two years. The shogunate forces are stopped in Choshu where Mori Narifusa leds a small army to stop them from crossing his lands. Marifusa's troops are crushed at the battle of Abu however he inflicts large casualties on the shogunate forces and ultimately retreat. Choshu, Tosa, and Satsuma form an alliance against Edo, and declare their alliagence to the Imperial Court. With the Western Domains in open rebellion the economy of Japan grinds to a halt and the Japanese gold standard collapses. The imperial court unsure how to react to the current situation decides to remain neutral and see how events unravel. The Satsuma-Tosa-Choshu alliance begin building up forces in Choshu, and Tosa for a planned counter offensive in 1795, thanks to the growing smuggling in the south Satsuma is able to sponser the alliance forces. The Shogunate forces also begin attempting to mobolize forces calling on their loyal allies the northern domains, however funds are needed to pay for the new army and itll take until next year for the army to form. * '''S-T-C Alliance secret diplomacy: The anti-shogunate alliance requests that western traders get their respective nations to help out in the war against the shogunate, and offer trading rights and the right to use japanese ports in exchange for western support. ' * '''Great Britain: '''His Royal Majesty has deemed it neccesary to serve our interests to support the rebelling alliance in their war. We send supplies and advisors to the alliance. * '''French Secret Dip: We will agree to aid you, in exchange for control over the Port of Nagoya and an alliance when you take over. * Satsuma Dip: The allaince thanks british support but decline the troops as they are unnecesary. The alliance formally refuses French requests for control of nagoya, they will accept any support that is giving but will not cede any land to foriegners. An alliance may be discussed in the future, but as of now no foriegn alliances will be made. ''' 1796 '''France: Supplies are sent to the Japanese Rebels. We now launch an attack on Tangiers and Marrakech, with Napoleon leading the Battle of Marrakech. Both battles are easily won and the Moroccan armies are largely wiped out. Most of Morocco is now under French control, and the Moroccans only hold a small area around Rabat. The Casablanca Temporary Government is now disbanded and turned into the Morrocan Temporary Government. Napoleon gains more fame with the victories. From Saint-Augustine, explorers go further, with the intent of reaching India and equipped with the materials with which they wish to establish a French outpost. This year, they reach Ethiopia, and do not settle there. They are expected to reach India next year. To secure our interests, we invade the small weak Modena, which has still not fully recovered from the Coalition War. The Battle of Modena is easily won and Modena is annexed into the Savoy Republic. We offer to buy Milan from Austria, offering 5 million Thaler. * Helvetian Republic: We begin fortifying the border regions. * Savoy Republic: All work goes into getting rid of the famine, with French food being imported inoo the Savoy Republic. * Moroccan Temporary Government: The government is established, and Ahmed bin-Alhali is made the leader of the government for now. The damage made during the battles is repaired and cleaned up. Casablanca is the capital for now. * French Guyana: '''We expand our territory. French Guyana is now as big as present day French Guyana. * '''Saint-Augustine: '''We are the small Madagascar outpost(Located where Toliara is). We trade with the natives. Buildings are built and we begin trying to attract settlers. '''Prussia '''continues to build and design warships for the navy. We also continue to build up our economy to it's pre-war status. Military improvement continues, and the Prussian Bank is established on order to provide an important means of keeping the economy running. We enjoy smooth years of peace, and begin encouraging loyalty to the King. '''Great Britain: '''Our war in India goes well as we seize Hyperabad and Nagpur. Arthur Wellsley continues his drive into the Maratha Confederacy onto Nizamabad. Elsewehere, three new ships the HMS Cage, Hopkins and Lord Howe arrive off the coast of our new colony St. Agatha. These three ships carry more prisoners and Royal Marines but also about 130 actual settlers all looking to find riches and glory in the Empire's newest colony. in South Africa, the newly established Royal Cape Colony is formed around its new capital; Durban as settlers setup their colony. They quickly discover that the area they have settled in is rich in Gold, coal and other natural resources and begin setting up mines as more colonists arrive. The Royal Army's strength increases once again as the new total number of troops is increased to 130,000 men in uniform. Our navy completes another six ships and another ten are put into production. The HMS Raleigh arrives off the coast of East Falkland, a party of 150 settlers and Royal Marines go ashore and setup the colony of Stanley. In North America the new colonial commander Sir Thomas Picton takes command of the British regulars and various Canadian militias that form up the colonial garrisons. The trade coming from the Caribbean and India allows the British to flourish as a new Free Market system is adopted by the crown to replace our old Mercantilistic system. '''Military and economy are developed. We ask the United Provinces if they would be willing to sell their South African colony for 18 Million Pounds. We also call upon the Spanish to accept our trade agreement. * '''St. Agatha: Great Britain's newest colony in australia uses the new settlers and prisoners to help expand the colony inland, making contact with the natives we trade with them for animal furs and meat. ** '''Royal Cape Colony: '''We make contact with the native Africans and begin to trade with them. Along with setting up a mining operation to extract the regions abundant Natural resources. ** '''Falkland Islands: '''We setup our colony of Stanley and begin fishing, along with exploring the island finding few inhabitants. The Falkland Islands become a abundant fishing ground for the growing British fishing industry. ** '''Look at map ** Dominion of Canada: 'With the arrival of our New garrison commander we come under the control of Governor-Generalship. The fur trade flourishes with the local Huron and Ottawa tribes, the relations between the tribes and the Royal government improve and we begin to use native guides and mercenaries with our armies.*'British India: '''With the addition of captured territories we expand into central India. We flourish from the spice trade. '''Grand Duchy of Lithuania: Famine is mostly dealt with but government still leaves some grain reserves just in case. Ruthenian agriculture is already bringing more money than we spent on it and fueling Lithuanian industry with raw materials it produces. Prussian lands are also being rebuilt pretty fast. Profit and tax collection from trade also grow since more and more people choose to make their living off of it. All shipyards are ready and now the only thing we need is more shipwrights to be able to do many ships at a time. Since the ones who are currently studying in Europe will only come back in few years, shipyards are ordered to hire local poor people so they could learn basic tasks from master shipwrights and work as helpers. Both lithuanian banks continue their work. Seimas verifies all the laws regarding presidential office and so the first ever elections of Lithuanian president are organised. There are many candidates and so every one of them has to pass a "test" on knowledge of lithuanian laws without making any mistakes, to prevent cheating, they all do it right in the Seimas at the same time. Three final candidates emerge, and Vytautas Tiesa wins the elections by few percents. He is moderately liberal capitalist, just what we need to move forward. Grand Duchy is finaly renamed Republic of Lithuania or simply Lithuania. For his first year, he reforms councils into ministries and divides Lithuania into 5 administrative units: Greater Lithuania, Kurland and Zemgale, Prusland, Poland and Ruthenia. All of them have their own role in the development of a country, Ruthenia is producing raw materials, Kurland/Zemgale and Prusland are mostly oriented towards trade and things related to that, Poland and Lithuania are economical centers. The new president also has a strong opinion on foreign and military affairs. He approves a plan to reform Lithuanian army, making it semi-professional. Since we have more territories to protect now, and more money to do it, size of our regular army will be 500 flags, with total of 50,000 men. Horse-breeders from Lithuania Minor, famous for their traditional lithuanian war horses are paid to move into other regions of Lithuania and expand their business. This is done to ensure lithuania would have massive supply of horses for cavalry and transport whenever we need it. Production of heavy and light cannons, howitzers and mortars is dramatically increased. Rifle factories in Vilnius and Kaunas are expanded, one additional is established in Konigsberg. Colonisation plan is also approved by the new president, and since everything we need is ready, expedition of civil ships with around two thousand colonists is launched from port of Klaipeda along with escort ships of our navy. They travel resuplying several times, in Netherlands, France, Morocco and Cape Verde. By the end of this year they reach southern African lands (OTL Namibia) that they call Juodžemė (Black land) because of the native people, one colony is established at the first stop (OTL Walvitz Bay) where half of the expedition disembarks, the other half sails further south and reach other suitable bay (OTL Luderitz). They build small docks for their ships and immediately start farming. It is hard to acclimatize and so few hundred people have hard time working first few weeks, but they slowly get used to that. Minimal communication is established between two settlements and navy goes back to Lithuania leaving colonies on their own for now. Another wave of colonists and supplies is being prepared, while the current ones are already trying to communicate and study local tribes and people. In case we will not find any resources here, these will be kept and expanded to serve as resupplying and trading points. Russia: While we join Grand Alliance, we built our navy. Some exports are exported to infrastructure. Meanwhile, we sent some supplies to Japanese Rebels. We continue to improve our economy and industry for more excuses. As we might had a report that Morocco and France is in a war, with The Casablanca Temporary Government disbanded and take down Marrakech and Tangiers. As from our perspective, we take further steps of ours. Btw, my previous turn has been deleted, this seems interesting that I something got wrong. Bandon23 (talk) 18:59, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I brought your previous turn back, there were problems with editing so it got accidentaly deleted, as did mine. Mr. Darius (talk) 19:06, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Portuguese Empire: '''The military is improved following recent tensions and conflict in Europe. The navy in particular is expanded to rival that of other European powers. The Portuguese government begins to push settlers to Brazil and Portuguese Africa in an attempt to expand these colonies. '''An alliance with Lithuania is requested. Military stands at 85,000 men *Colony of Brazil: With the recent war in Europe, the colonial military, economy, and industry are expanded, with hopes of creating a stable base to support the or even house the Monarchy if needed. The Colony expands north along the coast. Military stands at 10,000 militia men and a royal Colonial military of 15,000 men. *Portuguese West Africa: Expansion begins as more settlers arrive. A push south is made along the coast, and within the year, the Angola Coast is taken by Portagese settelers. *Portuguese East Africa: Expansion begins as more settlers arrive. A push south is made along the coast, 60% of the Mozibeque Coast is under Portagese control. *Macau: The territory remains a vital economic point for Portagese trade. The colony is granted a defensive force of 5,000 men and the port of Macau becomes a shipping station to supply the Japanese rebels. *Portuguse India Holdings: The various territories under the control of the Portagese government all experince a boom of industry.